Snapshots of Life
by ally-kat312
Summary: College AU, in collaboration with RoseBadwolf1000(it's also on her profile as "Snapshots Timeline"). Little slice of life moments and whatnots of the whole South Park crew in college, with the occasional story arch in there. R&R. (Hey yo this collab didn't end up working out but the one chapter we have is cool so maybe read it?)


(A/N Rosebadwolf100: Hi guys! This is a story that has been in the work for ages and I'm super excited about it. I love ally-kat321's work and to get to work with her is just amazing. I feel like this story will turn out amazing and I cannot wait to write to the best of my ability for it. Look on my account for updates as well as ally-kat321's. We will be taking turns uploading due to this being a collaboration. Enjoy the fic!)

(A/N ally-kat321: Wow, I can't believe this is finally going out there. This idea has been in the works since… before Christmas maybe? Sometime after Christmas? I think in terms of Christmas (._.). Anyways, working on this with Rosebadwolf1000 has been so great and she's been so patient with me and my distractedness. Her descriptions are really nice so I suggest checking out her stuff besides this story, which will also be on her profile and mine! For anyone who regularly follows me, this story will be my last big thing, then I shall be mostly retiring from fanfiction. However, if you're interested in checking out my original work ever, I just got a and I'm going to start posting stuff to a strictly writing tumblr, url is ring-around-the-prosey. Regular tumblr url is allykat312 but you'll mostly find art, reposts, and random things there. Anyways, get ready dudes, because this thing is gonna be sweet. ALSO PROMO ART ON MY TUMBLR YOU SHOULD GO SEE.)

* * *

Kyle drove his car upstate with his and Kenny's supplies for the year in the back with smile on his face. He felt the summer wind blow through his hair, and the radio was blaring some pop station his parents never allowed. It felt good to finally be free.

Kenny, on the other hand, was resting watching out the passenger side window at the highway and the fast approaching city, day-dreaming up things that might happen at collage. He could get a full time job that would support his little sister and parents. He and Kyle could take their relationship to the next level. He could make new friends. He sighed happily and turned up the music, for it was a good song that he had not heard in a while.

* * *

While Kenny was jamming out with Kyle, Tweek was in Craig's room freaking out over the time it would take to get to the college. Craig was trying to calm him down, but it was of no use. Tweek thought it would be better to leave three hours earlier than they needed to in-case something happened with the roads or an accident occurred. Of course, Craig being the one that was level headed, just explained that it wouldn't matter if anything did because they were already leaving a day early in case of these things. Tweek just continued to freak out, and he didn't want to be alone in the car because something might happen while he was alone in it. Craig just sighed and listened to his rambles, while checking if he had packed everything. He would know Tweeks' condition soon anyway. He was going to school for psychology after all.

* * *

Speaking of psychology, a mister Eric Cartman was showing signs of being a psychopath once again. He and Stan were driving down the highway on the way to their new school, arguing the entire time, when Eric pointed out a nonexistent puppy thus making Stan swerve into the fence. Stan was trying to contact his insurance agency while Cartman was trying to flag down a car to drive them the next ten miles. Stan, of course, was trying to think rationally and get Eric to stop so they would not get murdered on the side of the highway, but that turned into an argument and a hang up by an insurance provider. Stan was extremely pissed off when he noticed this and was about to strangle Cartman when a van filled with two boys and some boxes pulled over. A boy in a green Ushanka exited the driver's side and a boy in an orange parka exited the other. The boy with the parka seemed fairly friendly and mechanically sound and fixed the tire for Stan while also figuring out if anything was wrong with the front other than the dents. If there were not, Stan could follow the two to the college. Before Kenny started on this though, Kyle talked with both Cartman and Stan over where they were going, why they were in an accident, whom both parties were, and other generic information necessary for both to feel comfortable. Once Kenny finished his analysis he was covered in grime, but he had made certain that everything was able to be drove. They then headed out, with Kyle pushing back Kenny's greasy hair to kiss his forehead in thanks, while Cartman went "ew". Stan was indifferent, though mildly curious how the relationship seemed to work, and just pulled Cartman into the car and started following the couple in front.

* * *

Kyle drove on, keeping the windows down not only for the air, but also to keep his car from smelling like sweaty Kenny. Not that he didn't sometimes enjoy that smell. Kenny was trying his best to change his shirt so he wouldn't look too much like a McCormick once they got to the college. He peered at the sideview mirror.

"You think those two are gonna follow us all the way?"

"Probably," Kyle said, taking a quick glance at the mirror before looking back at the road. "They are going to the same college as us. And this is the main highway to it." Kenny nodded and finished wiggling into his cleaner shirt.

"I wonder if either of them will be rooming with us." Kenny stuck his head out the window and looked back at the car, then forward where there was nothing but open highway.

"If they do, I would want to room with that black haired guy, um…" Kyle frowned, trying to remember. "Stan! That was his name. He seems nice." Kyle glanced over at Kenny and smiled. "But I'd rather room with you than anyone else."

"You know, if we're roommates, you're never going to get any sleep," Kenny laughed. "I'll keep you up all night." Kyle laughed and leaned over to kiss Kenny's cheek before looking ahead again. He didn't really care about what Kenny liked doing and joking about. As long as he got his schoolwork done, it was fine.

* * *

Cartman groaned again, sinking further into his seat somehow. He pawed around for another bag of Cheesy Poofs and ripped it open, shoving a few in his mouth. Stan tried his best to not punch Cartman for chewing with his mouth open and getting Cheesy Poof crumbles all over his car seats. He would vacuum it later. Cartman started messing with the radio again, his fingers staining the dials orange.

"Jesus Christ Cartman, it's only five more miles!" said Stan, finally having had enough of his friend's whining. "You can wait."

"Noooo… don't wanna be stuck in your stupid hippie van anymore…" Cartman mumbled.

"Then I'll drive ahead and ask the guys who helped us to pull over. You can ride with them the rest of the way."

"And be stuck in the faggot wagon?" Cartman wrinkled his nose. "No thanks."

"Then shut up and wait until we get there." Stan sighed. Even though he and Cartman were pretty good friends, he was really hoping they weren't going to be roommates. He didn't know if he could take being Cartman's mom 24/7. Cartman had gone back to moping and looked out the car window, breathing on the glass and drawing swastikas in the fog. His strange extreme dislike for Jews still hadn't lessened too much. He was better at being less upfront about it. That had been a big improvement. The scenery outside changed from empty fields and highway to a small city. Cartman made note of every restaurant they passed. He refused to eat whatever food the college cafeteria had to offer.

* * *

Wendell sat with his head in his hands, waiting for this day to be over. He had just completed a meeting with the school board over housing and other issues. Why was gender so hard of a concept for the people of the board?

Wendell understood that he was an odd case. A one-in-a-million chance. But he did exist as he was and he couldn't change that. The stupid board would just have to accept that because he was not going back in the closet!

Just then the board chairman came back into the waiting area and ussher Wendell inside. "Alright, Wendell. We have come to an agreement. You will stay in the girl dorms, due to you having been born female." The board member saw Wendell getting angry and quickly added to his speech. "However, There will be an extra slot in the boy's dorms if the female ones ever become a problem. As well as you being marked as both Wendy and Wendell for Teacher's to call you, and you will be marked both male and female on record sheets. We want all our students to have the best education experience possible."

Wendell nodded throughout the little speech and smiled at the end. "Thank you Mr. Garcia. I will come to you if I have any trouble." With that he took his information sheets and walked out of the meeting hall to his dorm to meet his roommate.

* * *

Of course. Of all the girl roommates, Wendell was stuck with this one. He wrinkled his nose again at all the expensive make-up cluttering way more than half the bathroom. He would've been fine with anyone else. The girl across the hall with bright red dyed hair seemed better. She kept her hair in a ponytail and wore loose fitting, laid back clothing. Her pants were obviously men's jeans. Wendell could probably relate to her more. And the girl(who might have been named Lola) who had poked her head out of the door to ask the red haired girl(ironically named Red) for help looked like the type who would also own lots of fancy makeup. Wendell hadn't unpacked yet. He could switch roommates. He hadn't even met his roommate yet. She wouldn't even know.  
"Hello?"  
Goddamn it.  
Wendell peeked out of the bathroom to see a pretty blonde in the doorway. She smiled and waved.  
"Hi! I'm Bebe. I guess we're roommates?"  
"Yeah. I guess." There was always the open room in the male dorms. "I'm Wendell."  
"Wendell?.. Shouldn't you be in the male dorms?" Bebe seemed less friendly now.  
"I should, but I was born Wendy so the school put me here." Wendell leaned on the bathroom doorway, waiting for Bebe's reaction. He expected an awkward, maybe nervous laugh and to be avoided for the rest of the year. Instead, Bebe smiled wider than before and ran over, giving him a surprise hug.  
"Oh my god, you are so brave! I want you to know that I think you're an awesome person and I fully support you." She took a surprised Wendell's hands and practically bounced with giddiness. "We're going to be great friends, I know it!" She analyzed Wendell's face and squealed. She had really been given a gift as a roommate. Cosmetology was going to be her major, and Wendell was going to be her project. She was going to get so good at makeup that no one would ever think Wendell was a Wendy. It would really benefit them both. College is going to be so much fun! Bebe thought to herself as she giggled and continued to hug a stunned Wendell that was beginning to protest.

* * *

Gregory was pissed off. He had done the heavy lifting for Christophe when taking boxes up the stairs, and now Christophe was mocking him through the window. "Christophe, come help me with these boxes!" (Christophe, venez me aider avec ces boîtes)

Christophe smirked from his spot in their second floor window, enjoying his entertainment named Gregory. "Non, Gregory, you must learn to do this yourself." (Non, Gregory, vous devez apprendre à faire vous-même.)The frenchman knew that this would boil within Gregory's veins until Christophe was forced to help, but the entertainment was fun while it lasted.

The frenchman was right with the blood boiling portion of his statement. Gregory's face became flushed with anger, as he shouted at the man in the window, "I helped with yours!" ("Je l'ai aidé avec le vôtre!")

The brunette smirked in delight, thinking up a comeback within a few seconds. "Well, you should have had me help first, then I would have ze motivation to help you." (Eh bien, vous devriez avoir eu me aider d'abord, puis je avoir la motivation pour vous aider.) Christophe knew this was an unfair statement, due he being lazy and packing up the vehicle first, but it would just add to the entertainment value of his blonde love.

The frenchman was, once again, correct. Gregory's face deepened in color as his mind raced to think of the words to shout. "Your stuff was on top!" ("Votre truc était au top!")

At this point, Christophe decided to make a low blow comment at Gregory, while he knew it was unfair it was all part of the game the two played. With one insulting the other until they both ended up in a heated debate or laughing. "I thought you were the strategist. (Je pensais que vous étiez le stratège.)" Christophe knew this would hit hard, due to Gregory being the strategist behind his missions as Ze mole.

Gregory was shocked, and hurt-more than he cared to admit. "You played me!" ("Vous me joué!")

For a second Christophe noticed the shocked look on Gregory's face and thought he had taken it too far, but he did not know how to end the game early, so continued on. "Non. I blinded you my love. (Non, je vous aveuglé mon amour)"

"CHRISTOPHE!" Gregory shouted, hurt, unknowingly, slipping into his tone.

Christophe growled, not wanting others to know his true name just yet. "Do not shout that name here." ("Ne criez pas ce nom ici")

Gregory knew then, that he had hit his sweet spot, and Gregory could get Christophe to help him if he used this against him. "Help me with these boxes then." ("Aidez-moi avec ces boîtes-là.")

Christophe knew what would happen if he agreed and instead just shook his head. "Non."

Gregory smirked, worrying Christophe, then he shouted, "THIS MAN'S NAME IS CHRIST-"

Christophe immediately cut Gregory off. "Fine! You win, but I will have my revenge." (Très bien! Vous gagner, mais je vais avoir ma vengeance).Christophe looked out the window, and decided he could handle the fall, and jumped from the window, bracing himself for the hit. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all.

Gregory shrugged and smiled at his, idiotic, partner in crime. :"Whatever, just help me get these boxes to our dorm." ("Quel que soit, aider juste moi reçois ces boîtes à notre dortoir.") Gregory told the boy, now standing next to him at the car. Then, smirking at his idea, grabbed his keys and tossed them to Christophe, winking. "And lock the car doors." ("Et verrouiller les portes de la voiture.") With that, Gregory winked at Christophe and began walking away, only turning when Christophe spoke.

"If I did not love you, I would kill you." (Si je ne vous aimais pas, je te tuerais) Christophe joked, with a serious tone, as he picked up a box out of the trunk, being careful handling the keys Gregory tossed..

"I know, my love. I know." ("Je sais, mon amour. Je sais. ") Gregory depressingly whispered to himself, unknowing that Christophe heard, and that his heart broke a little bit at the distrust.

* * *

Damien and Pip sat together on the campus lawn away from everyone else. They had a perfect spot underneath a tree in the shade on the warm summer day. They were finally in their senior year of college, only a year left until they graduated and moved to the United Kingdom together.

Pip sighed contently as he thought about the future they could have back in Britain while he rested his head on Damien's chest . Damien was thinking of the great future they could have as well, but not quite in the same location.

Damien thought about when both had lived out their mortal lives, they would sit together under one of hell's flame trees and watch the lake of lava together, just being free as they are on Earth. Damien smiled contently thinking of this, as the new freshmen and returning students arrived with their dorm supplies.

At that moment Damien caught his first glimpse of two perplexing girls. One, a blonde, was done in full make-up, heels, and the works while the other one, a black haired girl, for the most part, looked like a guy. It was odd to see, and Damien nudged Pip awake to ask him about the girl-guy. Pip laughed at explained the idea of transgenders and that the girl may be one, or may not.

"Damien, it really even could be just her way of dress, like my bow-tie." Pip said, while hugging Damien, who was still staring intently across the courtyard to view the incoming students. "Actually, when I was little and back in britain I had a friend and-"

"She made you dress like a girl and hit you just to get a laugh. I know. I know. You've explained it before."

"Right-o then. Any other interesting students Damien?"

"Well, I spotted a duo that seemed to be having a fantastic time," Damien quipped sarcastically. "They were arguing the entire time they were unloading a vehicle. There was a blonde, he carried a cutlass sword and wore an orange, seemingly fresh pressed, shirt. The other was dirty as can be, covered in what appeared to be dirt and carried a shovel. He seemed rather amused by the situation." Pip giggled and Damien glanced at him. "You know, you have a lighter kind of blonde than normal…" The two laughed and talked- mainly about different courses that would be starting in the next weeks, and how exciting it was to be in their final year.

* * *

When Butters arrived at the school he felt like he was walking on air. He felt like nothing could touch him or make him feel wrong about himself. Sadly, this thought was crushed the moment he stepped out of his car. People began laughing at him for expressing himself.

Butters was wearing a Hello Kitty rainbow t-shirt. He was now being mocked for it. He grabbed the few items he needed and rushed inside the boy's dorms that remembered from the campus tour. He collapsed in the hallway and could not stand anyone looking at him. He curled up, wrapping his arms around his legs, trying to ignore the world.

Then, with a sound of a person snapping their fingers fire blazed around him. Butters began to scream when a hand covered his mouth and a person began whispering comforting things to him. Telling him he was beautiful, worthwhile. It made Butters feel...whole. Butters smiled for the first time since getting out of his car and the flames disappeared. The person holding him let go and Butters was able to view him.

A blonde man stood above him wearing a bow-tie, a hat, a deep red jacket. The blonde smiled at another person further down the hall. The person was cloaked entirely in black, but had red eyes that were eerily similar to the blonde's jacket. "So, does the dufus feel better?"

The blonde sighed and looked to Butters apologetically. "Yes, he seems to feel much better, Damien. Thank you for the assistance." The red-eyed man, Damien, smirked and replied with haste.

"I only do it for you Pip."

"You know that's a lie Dami."

"I told you not to call me that."

"And I told you not to call me Pip"

"Touchè."

* * *

"JESUS NO CRAIG I CAN'T!"  
"Tweek, I can't do anything about it. We have to stay in separate rooms."  
"I-I can't stay in the same room as strangers! That's way too much pressure! A-And what if they don't believe me about the underwear gnomes?! WHAT IF THE GNOMES FOLLOWED ME HERE?!"  
"Tweek." Craig grabbed him by his shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "Calm down. I'm in the room right across from you. It's going to be fine."  
"But-!"  
"But nothing. I'll help you unpack in a second." Craig turned around and went into his own room. Half of it was plainly decorated in dark blue- sheets, pillow, a pile of various dark blue sweatshirt and coats. The only interesting thing was his guinea pig Stripe, napping in his cage on top of the dresser drawer. Whoever his roommate was going to be better like animals. If he didn't, he could sleep on the fucking streets because Craig sure as hell wasn't going to move his guinea pig. Craig gently gave Stripe a pat on head before refilling his pet's water and grabbing his key. He glanced over at the other half of the room. The bed was a bare mattress and frame and the walls' paint was chipped and fading. He had given his roommate the window view. In case they needed to sneak out without disturbing him. Craig wondered who his mystery roommate might be. Hopefully not an asshole. Hopefully Tweek's roommates weren't assholes. He sighed. This was certainly going to be a trip. And maybe by the end, Craig would know exactly what makes Tweek Tweak tick.

* * *

Down the hall, the door handle of the room jiggled, as Token heard someone try to unsuccessfully use the keys.

"Crap," a voice from the other side muttered as it tried again. And again, they were unsuccessful. Token laughed and walked over. He opened the door to a brunette boy clutching his lanyard attached the key in the door's lock.  
"U-Um, I… I know how to work keys usually," the brunette stammered.  
"It's ok man," Token laughed. He stuck out his hand. "My name's Token Black."  
"Clyde Donovan." Clyde shook his hand and gave a sort of lopsided smile. "Is your last name really-"  
"Black? Yeah, it is." Token shrugged. He was used to the strange looks. Clyde chuckled.  
"That's actually kinda cool… um, as long as you're not offended or anything."  
"Nope. I'm going to try and not hate my roommate from day one." Token noticed the trunks blocking the hallway. "Do you want help with those?" Clyde's face lit up and he nodded, dragging one trunk into the room. Even though he wore a letterman jacket with "Donovan" stitched across the back, he wasn't some mindless jock. In fact, he was actually sort of a crybaby. Not that anyone at this college would ever know that. Nope. Clyde Donovan would just be a cool guy on campus that everyone knew. Maybe he'd even get a girlfriend. Or maybe that was stretching it too far.


End file.
